Evil Unknown
by phasha18
Summary: A story about two brothers and their fight to find what's been killing witches around the world. They track it to Ipswich, can the Sons of Ipswich help them?


**Disclaimer**___I don't own - Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, Chase Collins or Evelyn Danvers. (the writers & creator's of The Covenant do). I, however, own Alex Cookson, Gabe Cookson, Kali Simms and some other minor characters that I create._

_A/N: This weekend, both "The Covenant: A World Apart" and "Everybody's Screaming" should be updated. If they're not they will be during the week._

**Title:** Evil Unknown

**Summary:** A story about two brothers and their fight to find what's been killing witches around the world. They track it to Ipswich, can the Sons of Ipswich help them?

**Warnings: ** Slash. Maybe Death. Evil.

**Chapter 00: Introduction**

Alex Cookson is 20 years old, and has been trying to fight off an evil force that has been killing witches around his home town for the last 5 years. He and his younger brother Gabe have been tracking it for the last two years with the help of some witches from other Covenants. They've managed to track it to Ipswich, the home of Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry. The Sons of Ipswich.

Gabe and Alex Cookson come from a small city outside of New York. Gabe had just finished his last exam and was on his way to home to the apartment that he shared with his brother as the pair of them were travelling to Ipswich for the Summer. They had a contact there in the form of Kali Simms, the oldest of the children of Ipswich. A natural witch, like themselves. Alex had run into her one day when she was doing some research on other covenants.

"Gabe, we're going to Ipswich," Alex said, as soon as the younger Cookson had walked in the door.

"What? Why?" Gabe questioned, looking at his older brother as he threw his book bag onto the floor near the door.

"Because, whatever it is that has been killing witches has gone to Ipswich," Alex answered, smiling slightly at his younger brother as he used to pack his bags.

"'Lex, will we ever be able to stop it?" Gabe asked, sighing as he walked into his room and subsequently did the same thing as Alex had done moments earlier.

"I don't know, kiddo," Alex told him, watching as the younger boy allowed his eyes to go white before turning back to their normal colour.

"I want it to end," Gabe muttered sitting on the floor cross-legged and closing his eyes before levitating a few centimetres above the ground.

"So do I," Alex added, running a hand through his hair as he pulled out his cell-phone to make a phone call.

In Ipswich, Kali had given her cell to Caleb for the day while she hung out with her brother. Kali Simms, wasn't your usual woman she was one of the children of Ipswich. If you didn't know any better you'd think she was normal, but her gift is much like her brothers and his friends. Caleb looked at Kali cell before it started to ring in his hand. He looked at caller ID to see if he could figure out who it was that was calling.

"Hello, Kali's phone," Caleb answered, he wasn't sure if he should have answered it but knew that Kali would have his head if he hadn't answered it.

'Uh hi, would Kali Simms be there?' Alex questioned, looking at his younger brother as he watched him tossing things into his bag.

"Sorry, she's not here at the moment," Caleb answered looking around before he remembered briefly Kali telling about two boys she met while she'd be gone. "Can I ask who's calling?"

'Uh, yeah, can you tell her that Alex Cookson called,' Alex said trying to figure out the best way to talk to someone who he didn't really know.

"Wait, are you the same Cookson that has been travelling the countryside..." Caleb paused, thinking of a way to phrase the next part of his question without eliciting strange looks from passers-by. "Trying to stop...a strange presence?"

Alex thought for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before he answered Caleb unsure of how the young boy would react to his answer. 'Yeah, that would be me...and my brother,'

"Okay, look I'll tell Kali you called. She should have her phone back tonight sometime," Caleb finished as he tried to remember what time Kali and Tyler would be back.

'Okay, just tell her that I called and that it's urgent,' Alex told him staring at his younger brother who had stopped and allowed his eyes to go an eerily iridescent green.

"It's happening again," Gabe said his eyes still not their natural colour as he watched the scenes unfolding before him.

"What's happening again?" Caleb questioned, Alex had forgotten to hang up the phone it was only until he heard Caleb's voice in his ear that he realised it.

'What we're hunting,' Alex said shortly, not knowing if he could trust the oldest son of Ipswich. 'Can I trust you?'

"Yeah, can we trust you?" Caleb questioned, almost jumping when the door slammed behind him.

'Yeah,'


End file.
